Let Us Love
by songsingsitself
Summary: As her world becomes darker and darker with each passing day, Dot Benson knows that people need their spirits lifted. "We may not know where Harry Potter is, we may not be here tomorrow, all we have is today...so let us love fiercely, with power, courage, and hope." Set during the Second Wizarding War.


**Let's just see where this goes. I haven't written in a very long time. This is just a very short first chapter.**

**I'm only going to say this once: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places or situations that seem familiar. The only characters that are mine (for now) are the Benson family. **

**I love feedback as long as it's constructive. Please help me make this story better!**

When we are walking through the deep, dark forests, and we can't see the light at the end, sometimes it's hard to remember our dreams. The times when we planned them seem worlds away, and all we can see are the troubles ahead. But we can't forget our dreams; they will keep us sane, give us hope, that we will overcome and move forward.

I remember when I first knew I wanted to be a teacher.

_Flashback: The end of fifth year, 1996_

You wouldn't even know it was a warm, May day due to the frigid temperature of the dungeons. I blew my bangs out of my face and pulled my hands up into my sleeves. If only there was a fireplace, something…

_Alright...it must be...the bat spleen next, right? I think it's time to add that. And now-oh, wait. Did I ever add the dandelion root? Blast, I can't remember!_ I shrugged and hummed to myself, absentmindedly stirring my potion a few times. I couldn't help but think about the gorgeous spring day that waited for me outside. I glanced up at the clock. Only just fifteen more minutes!

Professor Snape's low mumble cautiously stepped into my thoughts. I was so preoccupied that I couldn't understand him, but I was sure he was implementing his impressive vocabulary of negative adjectives. I wondered when his birthday was and if he liked cake, that might improve his mood a bit…

I glanced up and noticed him approaching me. He was so thin. Did he even eat at mealtimes? Surely that could contribute to his moodiness….

Still stirring my potion, I smiled at him warmly. "Hello, Professor."

"Miss Benson," he began. I noticed I was still stirring my potion, and immediately stopped. _How long have I been doing that? _I also noticed that a foul odor similar to a Muggle garbage dump was wafting from my cauldron. The texture slowly changed from smooth and water-like to that of the very thick mud you find in a sandbox after it rains.

I frowned a little bit, but shrugged and then Vanished my potion. It had happened before...Potions just wasn't my thing. I didn't mind, I didn't need to get a good OWL on it for the direction I was hoping to head. I looked up, and my classmates were looking at me with pity. I smiled sheepishly up at Professor Snape.

"Whoops," I said softly. That just made him look even more annoyed. He opened his mouth to respond, but never had the chance. A giant BANG shook the room, breaking a few of the glass jars that held our ingredients.

Poor Neville stood with his head down and his chartreuse-hued potion soaking his robes. Professor Snape stood shaking for an undetermined amount of time-we all waited in fearful anticipation, our hearts going out to Neville. My potion skills were pretty bad, but I honestly think that Neville had talent to achieve some of the things that happened with his potions.

"LONGBOTTOM," he bellowed, "HOW ON EARTH DID YOU EARN YOUR PLACE AT THIS SCHOOL? IS IT NECESSARY TO RUIN _EVERY POTION _YOU _MAKE-" _With every verbal blow, Neville drooped a little lower.

I was so angry as I continued to think about the situation. Neville didn't blow up his potion on purpose: he tried his best, and that was the important thing. How could we sit around and let Professor Snape eat our classmates alive when they screw up, when he never told them anything positive or anything that will help them be better students?

I stormed to where he was standing and planted myself right in his line of sight. "Professor Snape!" I called over his bellows. He gaped at me in shock. "Is this really necessary, sir?" I continued, lowering my voice. "When I have trouble in Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology-any other class, the teacher assists me so I can do better the next time. That is a crucial part of teaching-helping. All you do is tell us what to do, expect us to do it right, and humiliate us when we get it wrong."

My classmates watched me in stunned silence, and Professor Snape smoldered. "Please, Professor. The reason we are here is to learn, succeed, and move forward. Do you actually want us to succeed, learn, understand? Or do you find satisfaction in our failure?" I moved a step closer, looking up into his eyes. "Is that who you are?" I wasn't questioning as one might when one says "Surely you aren't…" I was questioning so he could look inside himself and really think about where his intentions stem from. Because the truth was that I wasn't really sure. He had never treated us like human beings.

The bell rang and everyone stayed where they were. Professor Snape was silent, and he tore his eyes away from me. He walked away, mumbling quickly, "Twenty points from Hufflepuff…" The class took that as their cue to leave, and left quickly, without a sound.

Professor Snape gave no feedback for the rest of the term, and he glared at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

_End Flashback_

That was the day my dream was born. Most of us didn't know it at the time, but it was also when our world was hesitantly stepping back into what would be a war. Today, I hold on tight to my dream, hoping that this all will pass, and that someday I will have students to encourage and help on the road to success.

_End of August 1997_

I helped Amelia pack early in the morning, too early for even Mum to be up. Due to my father and Perla's coaxing, and the fact that our attendance was mandatory by the Ministry, she gave us her blessing to return to school this term. However, every time she sees I and particularly Amelia getting ready to leave, it gets to be too much for her. Every little thing makes her worried these days, especially things that may affect all of us. Perla used to live in a flat in Diagon Alley, which was closer to St. Mungo's where she works. Last year, places started getting ransacked, but now, it's too dangerous for her to live there. She's moved back in with Mum and Dad.

Harry Potter, who was in my year at school, has now been missing for nearly a month. I know he's not dead; if he was, then we would know it. We are all desperately hoping The Boy Who Lived will continue to live. He has always been a sign of hope.

Sometimes I wish I could be young and naive again, like my sister Juniper. She's only seven, and has no idea what's happening. It's so easy for her to laugh and be happy. I used to be the same way.

Mum noticed me watching her the night before Amelia and I were to leave for school. "It is possible to return to those ways, Dorothy," she told me gently, putting her hand on my knee. "You have always been our little light. Of course it gets a little dark sometimes...but that's when we need the light most." I turned to look at her, her dark eyes boring into my blue ones. She smiled at me tearfully, but her crying did not affect her voice. "Your joy and your compassion are gifts you have been given, from the one above," she reminded me. "Please use them."

A fire burned in my heart, and I knew that I had a job to do this year. It wouldn't be easy, I was sure of that...but every little bit of hope I could spread, I would. "I will, Mum." I hugged her, and held her for a moment as she cried into my shoulder. I wouldn't let them down.

She sniffed. "Things will be different this year, darling. Please...take care of the children." I knew she was pleading not just for Amelia, but she had several friends who were terrified of sending their children back to Hogwarts.

"I will, Mum. I will."


End file.
